Love is Timeless, Isn't it?
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: Bianchi's new student is in love with adult Lambo, but living in such close quaters with her seemingly exact opposite is taking its toll on her heart. Will she chose a love that must wait ten years, or will she choose a love that could be timeless?
1. Target 1: A New Chapter Presents Itself

A small girl born into the underworld of death, a mafia princess. Trained since infancy to be so much more than just another pretty wife, conditioned to be the second most promising mafioso of the current and next generations. Taught not only the skills of a normal person by the top tutors, but instructed in the art of killing by the best hit men and assassins.

"Sensei!" I, the younger sister of the 10th Chiavorone boss yelled out, searching for my new teacher in a strange and unfamilar town.

My brother, who made my foolish and immature side come out whenever he was around me, pulled me back into the car from the open window, "Ashura-chan, be careful. You won't find her by sticking your head out the window and yelling 'sensei',"

I glowered at him, "Pft, I know that,"

He grinned at me, causing me further irritation, "Then why were you doing it?"

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, "Because I didn't want to look at your ugly mug anymore,"

He rolled his eyes and looked at the two of his men who sat in the car with us, "Ashura-chan, you forget that I'm a boss now,"

I looked at his subordinates, "Tsk, they don't scare me any. I mean, they are really good at their job, but to me, nothing is scary,"

"I suppose not, considering your new sensei," My brother looked out the window, "Oh, we're here,"

I looked out the window at a cozy little house, but it was like a shack compared to mine and my brother's house, "Geez, the 10th Vongola boss lives here?"

He patted my head before opening the door, "Ashura-chan, try to be nice, ok? You'll be spending a lot of time here, and I want as few problems as possible, alright?"

I pushed his hand off my head, "Are you insinuating that I'm a problem?"

He suddenly grew serious, causing me to settle down instantly because in his serious mafia boss state, I become my level-headed and cool self, "If not as my sister, than as a member of the Chiavorone, behave yourself,"

"Yes, Dino-nii," I nodded with a fearful gulp, because quite frankly, he was one of the only things that could scare me.

He instantly brightened, "Well, we better hurry,"

He opened the door, letting his underlings out first. Then he got out of the car, saving me for last. Once I stepped out of the car, I noticed that Dino-nii was already talking to Reborn and Bianchi the Poison Scorpion, my new instructor. My brother turned to me and pulled me in the middle of everyone, drawing everyone's attention to me.

"Reborn, Bianchi, you remember Ashura?" Dino-nii didn't pause for me to say anything to any of them, "Ashura-chan, this Tsuna, the Vongola 10th and his family, Hayato Gokudera, and Takeshi Yamamoto,"

"See Yamamoto, I was mentioned first!" Hayato Gokudera pointed proudly at himself.

I nodded and bowed with my waist, "Hello, it is truly a pleasure to meet you all, especially you Tsuna, the future Vongola 10th,"

I straightened my back to see that everyone but Bianchi and Reborn had nosebleeds. Bianchi walked over to me and zipped up my shirt that had regrettably unzipped itself in my bow.

"These boys are too young to learn about that kind of love," She told me softly, in a threatening tone that told me if that happened again, she would send me to heaven.

"I understand, I didn't mean for that to happen," I bent my neck in a bow to temporarily replace my full-body bow.

"I think maybe we should go inside and talk," Tsuna suggested hastily to lighten the mood.

"Yes, I am quite looking forward to Bianchi-sensei's cooking!" I nodded enthusiastically.

Gokudera looked at me in disbelief, making sure to avoid his sister's face at all costs, "Bianchi....Sensei?!"

"Yes Hayato, I'm going to teach Ashura not only how to use poison cooking but about how love is the ultimate force!" Bianchi smiled passionately at the lot of us.

"How is your Japanese so good? Have you been here before?" Tsuna asked me curiously as Gokudera paled at the memories of his sister's cooking.

"I haven't-"

Suddenly, in through the open window jumped the mischievous infant assassins, Lambo and I-pin. I readied to attack and kill them both, but Dino-nii stopped me by merely shaking his head.

"Hahaha! Lambo appears!" He looked around until he found Tsuna, "Lambo wants cake!"

"Lambo!" I yelled excitedly and ran over to him and picked him up in mid-leap, "It's been such a long time!

Everyone looked at me in surprise, "How do you know Lambo?"

I smiled, "He's my ex-partner!"

"Yay, Ashura, you're here to help Lambo kill Reborn, aren't cha?!" He asked excitedly.

I looked at my friend sadly, "Sorry, no,"

Being one of the rare times I actually said no to Lambo, he started to cry. I set him down so he could use the 10-year bazooka on himself.

"Gotta....Stay....Calm....." He tried to stop crying but wouldn't, so he pulled out his bazooka to use it.

"This is bad," Tsuna looked at Bianchi, knowing that she'd try to kill Lambo if she saw him as an adult.

While still in the cloud, I charged at Lambo and pushed him back outside, eager to see the adult Lambo, "I need a private moment!"

"How private can it be if they're outside?" Yamamoto asked, thinking that everything was game once more.

"Lambo!" I tightly hugged the adult version, "It's been such a long time!"

He nodded, "I remember. Paris, fourteen months ago,"

"Lambo, you still haven't moved on, right?" I asked, putting my finger to my lips and batting my eyes.

He shrugged, "Like you would ever let me. Growing up was hard with you around, but very much worth it,"

I blushed, "Lambo, maybe we could....Maybe we could finally-"

"Shh," He held my cheek lovingly.

Watching from the window, everyone except for a hastily cooking Bianchi turned bright red as Lambo and I had our five minutes to talk and hold each other closely. Luckily for him, he changed back into a child before Bianchi turned to see him as an adult. Unluckily for me, he changed back before we could kiss, not that that's anything new.

"That's not something you see everyday," Reborn commented as I came back inside with Lambo in my arms.

"What isn't?" Lambo asked excitedly, hoping to see what it was that they were talking about.

I knew what they meant, so I covered Lambo's ears to explain the situation, "Adult Lambo and I are in love. Is that so hard for everyone to understand?"

"You love that stupid cow?" Gokudera asked, inflaming my short temper.

"Stupid cow? I'll show you a stupid cow! Forgive me sensei, I'll try to keep him alive!" I shouted as I ran after Gokudera to strangle him and beat him to a pulp with my bare hands.

* * *

This is my first Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn fic and I'm only to episode thirty-three, so please be nice! Please review & thanks for choosing to read this chappy! I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or it's characters, only Ashura and this story.


	2. Target 2: Unsavory Roommates

I sat at the table, Dino-nii clutching my left shoulder forcefully as he made me apologize for my outburst, "I'm sorry. Very, very sorry! I just lose it when anyone belittles someone precious to me. It does not help with Dino-nii nearby,"

He tightened his grip on my shoulder so much, I was sure he had broken my collarbone as soon as he grabbed me, "Forgive Ashura-chan. She normally isn't like this,"

"I remember," Reborn nodded, "Dino-san, you may want to release her, I think she's going to faint,"

I was trying my hardest not to, believe me, "Please, I'll accept any punishment, as long as you don't think ill of my brother for my actions,"

He finally let go of me, being exceptionally proud of me for taking the blame, "See, it was just a misunderstanding,"

"What? For almost murdering me?" Hayato demanded rubbing his neck were my fingerprints were still clearly visible, "Are sure she's not really your brother?"

I grinned at him, proud of my strength, "I'll try to act more feminine next time I fight,"

"Normally I would have been angry that you attacked my little brother, but because it was for love, I'll just act like nothing happened," Bianchi finally spoke up, clearing up her dishes so she could leave.

"Oh, I just realized that I have nowhere to go," I mumbled pitifully, hoping someone would invite me to stay with them.

Bianchi turned to look at me before leaving out of the front door, "I'd let you stay with me, but my place is too small. You should stay with Hayato,"

We glared at each other, "Like that would ever happen!"

Dino-nii rolled his eyes at me, "I agree with Bianchi. Hayato is the only one with the spare room for you,"

He jumped up like he just sat on something sharp and spiny like an urchin, "Yamamoto-"

"Sorry, my folks would kill me if I brought a girl over to live with me," He looked up at me with a sincere smile, "Sorry,"

I waved him down, "It's not your fault!"

"There's no room here, sorry sweety," Tsuna's mother told me kindly.

I doubted that Lambo or I-pin could be of much assistance, so I turn to my big brother, "Dino-nii, can't you get me a place?"

"I want to teach you the importance of earning your own place to stay," He refused flatly.

I looked around in despair, Gokudera being my last hope, and I muttered grudgingly, "Fine, since I have no choice," I choked on each word, making it perfectly clear this was against the core fiber of my being, "Can I please stay with you?"

Tsuna's mom looked at him before he answer, "She has nowhere to stay. If we had the room I'd let her stay here,"

Hayato Gokudera sighed, not wanting to be anywhere with me, but because the 10th asked, or rather his mother, he just couldn't refuse him, "Alright, you can stay, but only if you agree to stay away from me as much as possible,"

"Deal," I nodded, already wanting to be away from him.

"Then it's done. Ashura's punishment will be to live with Hayato," Reborn declared.

I would have negotiated that Lambo can come over and he can't be mean to him, but I knew I was in no position to do so.

* * *

When it was time for us to leave, Dino-nii took this chance to tease me, "Try not to kill each other, alright? It just wouldn't do to kill your future spouse,"

I couldn't stop myself because that was just too far, so I punched Dino-nii straight in the stomach. Like I planed, he wasn't expecting that, so he didn't have time to block. He fell on the floor, too dazed to scold me. He'd be cross next time we saw each other, but it was so worth it.

"So scary...." I expected Gokudera to have said that, or even Tsuna, but it was Yamamoto, "Why did he suddenly fall to the ground?"

Wow, he wasn't too bright, was he? Well, athletes never are the sharpest tools in the shed, so I figured as much. At least Tsuna can be sure that he'll one of the strongest families, if not the strongest.

Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other, knowing that it was my doing, "I wonder why?"

"What was that?" I turned to glare at them venomously.

They both wimpered under my gaze, "Nothing,"

I smirked and head out the door, "See you later, Yamamoto, Tsuna-kun, Dino-nii,"

* * *

I stood outside of Gokudera's place. It was vast, cold, and void of life. It was just like my house when I was growing up! Ah, the memories! It's good to see that Tsuna has at least one mafia child in his family. It would be harder for everyone to adjust without him. Eww, I just complimented that jerk. I think I'll just sweep that under my denial rug, an incident that never occurred.

"So, here we are," Hayato opened the door and let me inside the dimly-lit room first.

"This feels like I'm back home in Italy," I was breathless with just how much this place reminded me exactly of home.

"It was modeled after all of the great mafia houses," He told me boredly, clearly irritated that I was asking him all of these pointless questions.

"You know, I'm not happy with this arrangement either," I told him, putting my hands on my hips, "But at least I'm trying to be civil,"

He waved me down, "Whatever, I'm just glad that we don't have to share a room,"

I scoffed, "I wouldn't share a room with you even if you were my husband,"

He snorted, "Please, you strike me as the type that's too stuck-up so you have a husband chosen for you. I bet you wouldn't share a room with him either, but if I were him, I wouldn't want to share anything with you,"

"I would, if I loved the man I supposed to marry," I spat bitterly, revealing more than I should have.

"Who were you supposed to marry?" He asked me, too curious to drop it.

"Drop it. This isn't the way you should treat a woman," I looked back out the still open door and closed it with a loud bang.

"Sorry," He said remorsefully and pointed around the house without moving to show me in detail, "This is the main room. The kitchen is past the double doors. There are two bathrooms on every floor, each the first and last door on the left. The right side are bedrooms. Mine is on the second floor, closest to the stairs,"

"Why would I care where your room is? Thinking I'll get scared and run to you?" I laughed loudly and it echoed throughtout the room, "Like that would ever happen,"

He nodded in agreement, "You're right, that would never happen, because you'd scare it away first,"

I pushed him even though he wasn't in my way and climbed the stairs slowly, ignoring his ranting as I did so. I really didn't want to stay that close to him, but I chose the room right next to his, just to annoy him.

* * *

Alright, I had originally planed on her only acting like that when her brother's around, but I think it will also be with Gokudera. Also, I wanted to thank the first reviewer again, so thank you!!! It feels great getting a review in only the first or so that I put the fic out! I wanted to say sorry for how long it took me to update, but in my defence I was gathering information on my subject! That's right! I'm now on episode 55! I would be farther into the show, but I'm trying to wait (and by wait I mean force) for someone to watch the show with me, so that's taking so time, not to mention the fact that I have to watch other anime too, so that cuts into my writing time. Wow, I think this may just be the longest explanation I gave. Probably not, but it is up there! So, please continuing reading and/or review!


	3. Target 3: Growing Bonds

The next morning when I left my room to get ready, I saw something that ruined my entire day: My roommate Hayato Gokudera! He and I were both reaching for the same doorknob of the same bathroom when we noticed each other.

He glared at me and grabbed a stick of dynamite from his pocket, "I was here first!"

I shrugged and used a simple front kick to not only prevent him from using his dynamite but to get into the bathroom first, but because I felt bad, I gave him fair warning, "I'd think twice about taking my towel if I were you. In fact, it would be best if you just stayed clear of the bathroom while I was in here,"

"Whatever," He turned to the other bathroom and entered it, but only after sticking his tongue out at me.

"What a child," I chuckled and started my shower.

* * *

After the middle school class was over for the day, everyone was busy with something or other, so Gokudera had no choice but to come home. Unfortunately for him, Bianchi, who was still teaching me for the day, had brought Lambo and I-pin over with her. We were talking about the next lesson when he entered the kitchen, foolishly thinking he'd be alone.

"Bianchi?" He doubled over from seeing his sister's face, the memories of her poison cooking taking its toll on his stomach.

"Tsk, I guess that means we're done for today? I mean, unless you don't want to attend to your little brother?" I knew she was going to help him, so I stood up from my seat.

She did nothing to stop me, so I knew that either she was waiting for me to do something stupid or else it really was fine. Me, myself, and I, we think it the first choice, so I sat back down.

"Ashura, Lambo wants some cake!" He jumped into my arms.

I smiled at him, "Well, we'll have to go to the store, because I won't be learning about baking for a long time, Ok?"

Gokudera sat up holding his stomach, "What is that stu-"

I shot him a warning glare.

"Is Lambo doing here?" He forced himself to finish.

It was Bianchi's turn to speak, so Hayato quickly looked at the farthest thing from his sister, me, "I brought them here because Lambo was missing his girlfriend,"

I side kicked Gokudera in the shin for looking at me for such a long length of time, "What, you have something to say to me?"

"Yeah," He rubbed his shin under the table and growled, "There are several things I'd _like_ to say to you,"

Bianchi blinked, "Hayato, you finally found your first love,"

We both looked at her, panic-stricken and not in a dying mood, "NO!"

She looked between us, thinking she saw something that just wasn't there, "Well, regardless if you two are a couple yet or not, I see the spark there, and sooner or later-"

"Bianchi-sensei, please, you of all people should understand that my heart is already taken and can not be touched by anyone else," I held my heart and stared happily at Lambo.

"Ashura, don't assume anything. If I've learned anything in this life, it's that love can surprise you," Bianchi stood up and waved at the kitchen door, "Well, you'll learn that soon enough,"

With that said, she was gone. I wanted to argue my point more, but it was for the best that she left. Gokudera seemed to agree that her leaving was a good thing too, but his reasons were different.

"Are you going to have all of your lessons here?" He snapped at me, as if I could control the destination of my lessons.

"What's it matter to you?" I snapped back as if it was his fault he came home early.

Oh wait, it _was _his fault, the moron. He proved my point just my looking to see where the children had gone to. Clearly they went off with Bianchi. He tried to hide the fact that he was looking for them, but he didn't fool me at all. Being the nice person that I am, I didn't call him out on it.

"My sister is going to kill me one of these days," He finally continued our conversation, not that I would have cared either way.

"Oh? So you grew up with your sister?" I was interested in how that happened.

"What, you didn't grow up with Dino?" He looked at me with mild interest.

I sighed, "No, I spent my childhood shipped from country to country, city to city, town to town. I spent the better part of my adolescent life training,"

He looked at me skeptically, "Your adolescent life? How old are you? I wouldn't even give you twenty,"

"Fifteen. I spent the first few months of my life ignored, forced into a type of survival of the fittest, and I spent the duration of my time training not only for my job, but training for my marriage as well. You?" I hastily yet casually changed the subject.

My past was a long and brutal one, but perhaps the worst part of my life was the short time when I was living with my groom-to-be on borrowed time. It was not borrowed for the sake of being happily and blindly in love, but for staling the wedding. If not for my brother, I would be married to a psychotic killer who only sees people as playthings. Well, at least until they carted him off to prison.

"I used to play pianio. At one of my first big recitals, my sister made me some cookies. I became horribly ill and the recital was horrible, but everyone around me loved it, so for all of my recitals after that, I had to eat her cooking," He tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal, but I knew that it was.

"You had a more complicated childhood than you let on, didn't you? I guess we're more alike than I realized. That must be why I hate you so much," I smiled ruefully at him and left to my room to train.

He didn't like what I had to say, so he charged at me, pinning me to the wall with his elbow and arms, "Don't think you understand me, just because you had a messed up life!"

"Really, you make it sound like I had just insulted the 10th. I thought you were more mature than this, but you're still just a child," I pushed him away and tilted my head somberly at him, "Tell me one thing, what do you think will happen in the future? What, you assume that you would die in Tsuna-san's defence, but then what? You make it sound like you'll die any day, but yet you also make it sound like you'll live as long as he's alive. Please, just tell me what your vision of the future is,"

He looked away, "It doesn't concern you at all,"

"For once I agree with you. It doesn't concern me at all, but Lambo-sama is one of the guardians, is he not? Therefore, by some extension, I am involved with the Vongola family," I kept the atmosphere serious, knowing now was not the time to lighten the mood if I wanted answers.

"Hmph, fine, I'll tell you. I haven't really thought about it," He admitted, embarrassed that I was right about him being childish.

I couldn't help but to laugh. Annoyed by my reaction, he scowled at me. I smiled to show him I meant no ill will. He huffed and puffed, but I knew that for now we were getting along. Gross, I can't believe how low I'm stooping, just for a civil housing arrangement.

* * *

Hahaha! Lambo-san is here! Sorry, that was necessary. Ok, here's the next target. Yeah, if that was unsatisfactory, I'll explain a thing or two. One, and most obvious, this is my fic, so therefore what I say goes, sorry, and second, that last line was to explain the entire chapter. At least, that's the author's conclusion. For you, you may get a different conclusion. I think that one person may conclude one thing while someone will conclude another, I can't explain it more than that.


	4. Target 4: Vacation Wonderland

After my third lesson with Bianchi, where food still had yet to touched might I add, She decided to give me an off day to spend as I will. Seeing as we don't have daily lessons, I knew that my break was really going to be more of a week than a day. I knew immediately how I wanted to spend my time. Fortuitously, all I needed for my time off was Lambo and the ten year bazooka. Nothing else mattered to me. Not even my annoying, selfish, whinny, full-of-it, ever-complaining, overly-combative, idiotic roommate.

"Ashura, before you go making plans to whisk away your lover, I need to tell you that Reborn has set up a vacation for the entire family, even you and your brother," Bianchi told me before she released me for the day.

"So that mean's that Hayato will be there too?" I asked in an uncaring tone, but I did care very much, because if I had to spend time with him, that punctured some of my happy.

She merely nodded, unwilling to dignify my question, "We'll be going somewhere sunny, so pack accordingly,"

"Are you two leaving?" Hayato, in his blind-man sunglasses, asked us hopefully, stumbling into the kitchen for something to eat.

We ignored him and continued our conversation before my happy bubble burst, "So, this break will probably only last for two, three days top,"

I knew that would undoubtedly be the case, "I understand. I think I'll go pack now,"

Bianchi nodded consensually, so I knew I was allowed to leave. I turned to her brightly before leaving, still ignoring Gokudera.

"Bianchi-sensei, thank you for the lesson. I'll see you later!" I nodded to her and dashed from the room to pack my stuff.

* * *

As I expected, the vacation was not to the beach, but it's exact opposite, more or less. So I was glad that I had the knowledge to pack only one swimsuit and the rest being winter supplies. Stupid Hayato, that's what he gets for not listening to me. The idiot had only brought summer clothes after I repeatedly told him that we were not going somewhere even remotely warm. He insisted that I was the mistaken one and that I'd be the sorry one. I warned him that just because it's somewhere sunny doesn't mean that it's necessarily someplace warm. He shrugged me off, so I just let him pack his way.

"F...fine...y...y...you we...were...r...right," Hayato was practically frozen solid, so he was stuttering from the cold.

Naturally I took pity on the fool, so I dragged both him and my second, so-called unneeded, suitcase to my room. We were gone before anyone noticed, so naturally that would spark rumors, interest, and even more questions and accusations about our relationship that just wasn't like that.

* * *

"Was that what the second suitcase was?" He asked snappishly as I opened the suitcase to reveal his winter clothes.

I nodded, "I knew you would react like you did, so I packed this for you,"

"When'd you get it?" He demanded.

"Just put this on," I handed him a jacket, even though he had yet to change from his summer apparel.

He grabbed the jacket from me and set it on the bed next to him, "So, why did you pack for me? I thought you of all people would love to see me die the most,"

I blushed and told him unsurely in the most grudging voice I could muster up at the moment, "I wouldn't like it if you died,"

He softened his constent glare he used on me, "Yeah, I bet you'd be the saddest one,"

I knew that was supposed to be sarcastic, but I could tell we both saw that it was a serious statement, "Here, change. I'll wait outside while you do,"

"Why?" He demanded frostily to return to our never-ending fight.

I smirked and jerked my thumb at the other bed in the room, "Because this is my room,"

"Who's your roommate?" Again his curiosity was too great to vanquish.

"Not you. Actually, I don't know, I've never met her before," I put my finger to my chin in thought.

"Weren't you leaving?" He snapped at me.

"Fine," I turned to leave, "But if I find a single thing out of place in my suitcase, you'll be sorry,"

"Why would I want to go through _your_ things?" He asked himself more than me.

I left to stand in front of the door. I knew he'd go through my other suitcase, but I really didn't care because I knew that he wouldn't find anything expect ordinary clothes and necessities. Not that I'd ever know if he looked or not, because I didn't organize my stuff at all, I just crammed it all inside.

"Ashura! Ashura!" Lambo shouted, running straight for me.

He must have been frightened by something, because he was shaken, but alone. I picked him up and held him in my arms while he calmed down.

"What is it Lambo?" I asked once I thought he was calm enough to talk to.

"Lambo-san forgot," He looked at me, "Ashura, Lambo wants candy!"

I laughed, "Oh really? Here, I'll make you a deal, every time you use the ten year bazooka on yourself during this trip, I'll buy you candy,"

I felt bad for bribing him like this, but I really missed my older Lambo. He grinned from horn-to-horn and jumped out of my arms. He landed on his head, but quickly jumped to his feet like he had planed that landing the entire time. He used the ten year bazooka on himself, jumping in headfirst.

"Yo," Lambo, grown up to my age now, said to me as the smoke cleared.

I hugged him, wrapping my arms around him with speed greater than a cheetah and reach less than an adult python but greater than a baby python, "Lambo,"

He grabbed my face in his hands and stared into my eyes, "Ashura, you look lovely as ever,"

"Lambo, I'm sorry it took so long for me to see you-"

"I know, you've been busy with Gokudera," He nodded knowingly.

My eyes widdened in horror, "No, it's not like that. I thought you of all people would know that,"

He laughed at my flustered attitude, "Ashura, I believe you, and no matter what, you don't have to ever doubt that,"

"Oh, Lambo," I happily kissed him, for the first time in our long relationship.

"We should have done that a while ago," He shook his head and kissed me back.

I don't know or when it happened, but the next thing I knew, Lambo and I were making out, standing in my room with his back to the door so he could see the room. It took a few seconds, at least I think that's how long it was, however I just wasn''t sure, for Lambo to open his eyes and see that we were not alone. I was still under the impression we were alone, but that would change very instantaneously.

* * *

What will happen next? I wonder. Well, I actually have some ideas, but that's irrelivent right now. Or is it? Good luck understanding this. Oh, and thank you for the reviews!!!


	5. Target 5: Gokudera and the Stupid Cow

A three-way deadlock, that's what happened when Lambo saw Gokudera. Ok, that's an exaggeration, but what happened next isn't. Lambo, who saw Gokudera not only changing, but rifling through my stuff at the same time as I later learned, tightened his hold on me so much, I thought that my spine was going to snap when he let go of me. Gokudera froze in panic and dropped not only what he was holding, but his barely-secured pants as well. That was when I finally turned around, just as his pants hit the floor. I blushed and turned back to look at Lambo to see what he'd do, but by then, he was already a child. I sighed, possibly one of the biggest nosebleeds I'll ever get gushing freely, and quickly threw Lambo out of the room.

"What, can't a girl have nosebleeds?" I snapped before he could say anything.

He blushed and pulled his pants back up as quickly as possible, "Ah, I wasn't-"

"Save it. So, did you find anything you liked in there?" I asked with a mask on, my intent was to yell at him either way, and I'm sure that he knew it.

"Why?" He edged around his death by answering a question with a question.

"Because, that's the last time you'll ever get to see anything a woman owns in person," I growled and started to chase him around the room with the resolve to murder him, sensei's brother or not.

"Ashura....Oh, excuse us," Kyoko said blushing as she and Haru walked in on me sitting on top of Gokudera, strangling him.

"Oh, hello girls," I smiled at them, forgetting that I was in the midst of attempting murder.

"We should go," Haru grabbed Kyoko's shoulder to drag her out of the room.

I knew this wasn't going to go smoothly, so I got off of Hayato to stop them from leaving, "This isn't what it looks like. He was going through my things after I specifically told him not to, so we got into a fight,"

Gokudera was unconscious, and for that I was glad, because he couldn't contradict the story. However, because he was out of it, I could not clean this mess up, unless I lied. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"He fell asleep during the fight, so I tried to get him into the bed, but he's too heavy for me to carry, so I fell on top of him. I was checking his pulse when you two came in," My story was fantastic, but I knew that they'd buy it.

"Are you alright?" Kyoko asked me worriedly.

I smiled kindly at her, "I'm fine, but I think I'm just going to keep an eye Hayato, alright?"

"You're such a great friend. Well, we'll talk to you later," Haru smiled at me and they left.

I sighed, most of my energy spent, and stared at Gokudera, just lying there motionlessly. With my luck, I had killed him, so I decided to make part of my story true and check his pulse.

"Mm," He grumbled as soon as I bent over him and put my fingers to his neck again.

"Tsk, relax, I'm not trying to kill you again," I was too weak to fight with him anymore at the moment.

He snorted, "That's a first,"

"Listen, I warned you,"I backed away but remained sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, "All in all, I do feel bad about my reaction, not that I expect you to believe me,"

"I believe that you regret you choice, but only because of your own neck," He accused me.

I shook my head, "No, my resolve at the time was to kill you, regardless of family,"

"Then why did you stop?" He inquired lightly.

I smirked at him, "That's a bit personal, isn't it?"

He squirmed uncomfortably, "Yeah,"

"Relax, little bomber boy, I'll indulge you. Kyoko and Haru walked in, and I stopped to greet them," I told him simply, wanting to keep the honest, more complicated truth that I didn't understand myself a secret if I could.

"Bullshit. There's no way that's the only reason that you spared me," He used his surprisingly analytical mind to find out that wasn't the entire truth.

"What do you want me to say? That I like you?" I shielded myself.

"If that's the truth," He doubted that that was it.

"Well that's not it. The truth is, not that I understand it myself, is that I saved you on a whim," I saw that I'd have to elaborate if I wanted him off my back about this, "I guess that I saved you because, as much as I hate it, you're my first real friend,"

"Friend?" He mused aloud.

"Sorry, but you should know that mafiosi don't have friends," I blushed, this explanation getting worse by the slowly-ticking second.

"None that last," He shrugged, an agreement of our unlikely friendship.

* * *

"Wow, you two sure have been gone for a long time," Reborn said when Hayato and I finally joined the group again since our arrival.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of saying that nothing is going on with us, so you know what? I'm not going to make any more excuses or tell anymore stories, because it just goes in one ear and out of the other one," I said aggrievedly as we all sat down for dinner.

Ironically, if you could call it ironic, I was sitting between Lambo and Gokudera. And it wasn't child Lambo either. I don't know why, but he didn't seem very happy with me. Well, I'd figure it out sooner or later, sooner being my plan.

"Lambo, what is it? You seem so cross," I asked, placing my hands on his arm.

He just looked at me, "It's nothing, just something that currently happened to me,"

I rested my chin on his shoulder, getting several disapproving looks, "It has something to do with me, doesn't it?"

Just as he was about to answer, child Lambo poofed back into his place. He can never change back at a good moment, can he? No, it's always the worst possible moment. I wonder if maybe it was something about Gokudera and me? Nah, I'm being crazy, because aside from our strange and surprising friendship, there was nothing between us.

* * *

When it was time to leave, I looked around the room to make sure I had everything. Don't get me wrong, it was nice have a room to myself, but if gave way to lots of speculation. Of course I didn't blame my roommate for not showing up, because I just couldn't blame someone I've never met before.

"Yo," Dino-ni popped into my room, "It's been a long time,"

I zipped up my suitcase, judging that I had everything, "Not that long. I've seen you around,"

He smirked nastily at me, "Yeah, well it's not my fault you've been busy fighting with Gokudera. Though, I can't help but wonder if it's the conventional sort of fighting or not,"

I glared at him, "You really want to ask your sister about her sex life?"

"You better mean lack of one," He threatened me seriously.

I smiled fleetingly, "Sure, sure,"

"Ashura-chan," He growled.

I sighed, not wanting to talk about this, especially with my big brother, "Don't worry, I can still honestly wear white on my wedding day,"

"And it better stay like that," He smiled at me, "Now, are you ready to go back?"

I frowned, "To Italy?"

"I never thought I see the day when _you_ didn't want to be Italy," He laughed at me, causing me to get defensive.

"Hey, I'm not done with my training yet," I tried to keep it together, but it was harder than I would have imagined.

"Eh? I thought you would have mentioned your boyfriend," He looked at me like an owl on the hunt.

"Tch, how many times do I have to tell you, Gokudera isn't my boyfriend, Lambo is," I grumbled.

He raised his eyebrow at me in amusement, "I never said who was your boyfriend and who wasn't. It sounds like you need to have a little talk with yourself about your priorities, Ashura-chan,"

I hated admitting it, but I agree. Not for those reasons of course, I mean, I knew where I stood with Lambo and Gokudera both. No, I needed to learn to control myself so people couldn't provoke me about my relationship with Hayato.

* * *

What's up, people? Yes, hi, hello. I have watched up to episode 83 now, so I think I'm getting the subject matter down. Yeah, ok, I don't own, and uh, thanks for the reviews!


	6. Target 6: Ashura's Tell All

Hiya! Ashura here, and it has come to my attention that there are some unanswered questions about me! For example, what do I look like? How did I meet Lambo? How did Lambo and I fall in love? When and how did I meet my brother? Well, you're all about to find out in "Ashura's Tell-all", so be sure to stick around!

I sat in Tsuna's kitchen, the Vongola and my brother scattered all around me in a lax group, "Say, we should hold a contest! I mean, most of you don't know me very well, so we should do this!"

Reborn answered for the group at large, "That's good idea. The loser will owe Ashura a favor, and the winner gets to ask her a favor,"

I smiled gladly, knowing that if Reborn agreed to something, no one would dare to go against it, "That sounds very reasonable,"

Dino spoke up and glared down all the guys in the room, "As long the request is within reason and is age appropriate,"

That said, the good doctor, Shamal, popped in through the open door and sat across from me, "For her? Sounds fun,"

I jumped up to start before my brother could start a fight, "Alright, the first challenge is the easiest! How would you best describe my appearance? Be sure to go into details!"

"Easy, you look like me, but a woman," Dino scoffed, thinking that was the obvious answer.

Everyone took the time to imagine that. I'm sure they just envisioned him, but with lipstick and a slightly different body shape. Moron, but I'm glad, because I didn't want him to win.

"Wrong," I pointed at him, "I give you one point for that horrible answer. Next?"

"You're an Italian female, I'd say about 5'7", dark green eyes exactly the same shape, size, and slant as your brother, blonde hair the same shade as Dino's, but that hangs 36", and I'd guess that you're about 115, 120 lbs. max," Gokudera went semi-scientific with his answer.

"Impressive, I think I'll give you ten points for that. I think that should clear this round, but I'll give people a chance to add anything if they want to," I knew that Shamal, the womanizer that he is, would win this round if he went, but I really wanted to get some well deserved compliments.

He grinned, "While acurate, young Hayato fails to describe your femine charm. Your sun-drenched skin gleams like fresh honey, your golden locks are like the ribbony rays of the sun, your devastating green eyes dim even the most precious of emeralds, and your body is the prefect blend of muscle and bone. You, my dear, are an earth angel, wasted on these children,"

"Oh, Dr. Shamal, you outdid yourself! Fifty points!" What can I say? I'm a sucker for flattery.

"Alright, now I'm going to ask my age of everyone. Twenty points maximum if you get it right, and you'll get bonus points if you get my birthday right. Oh, and for every year you're off, I'll subtract a point. So there's no cheating, everyone can just write down their answer," I know this question was pointless, but I asked it anyways.

Reading everyone's answers when they had all finished, I was proud to see that everyone said fifteen or sixteen. Well, Shamal said that I was the perfect age, so his was automatically voided, leaving him with the fifty points. Naturally Dino was the only person to get my birthday right, but amazingly, Gokudera wasn't too far off the mark. My date of birth was 12/16, but he guessed that it was 12/25. He even told me why he guessed that number.

His paper read, "I picked this date because you seem like a winter child, and because you're such a pain, it is one of the only days that makes sense,"

Jackass. I crinkled his paper when I read it, but I kept it as proof that wasn't being biased.

"Alright, the point total stands as thus; Shamal with fifty, Gokudera with thirty-four, Dino with twenty-five, and everyone else with twenty-four. I was in a generous mood," I shrugged.

"Ashura! Ashura! Lambo thinks you should ask something about Lambo!" Lambo shouted joyfully from his seat next to I-pin.

I smiled, "Alrighty then. Who remembers how I met Lambo? Twenty points for the first correct answer!"

"You two were partners," Hayato took his time answering, waiting about five seconds for another answer that did not come.

"Correct," I nodded.

Ah, now that brings back some memories that I didn't remember fully nor fondly. I hadn't thought about that time in a very long while.

* * *

_"Ashura, come here my child, you needn't fear," An old man told me kindly, pulling me from the doorway of what would become my home into the main area._

_I was shaking visibly, this being my first time seeing my house since I was an infant. Now, as a six-year-old, I looked around curiously, searching to see if there where any other children around, not that I wanted to play. Raised as an assassin, I had no need for such things as fun or friends._

_"Ashura, my sweet child, I want you to meet your older brother, Dino. Dino, this is your little sister," He pushed me towards a boy whom I hadn't noticed at first._

_"We're not blood, are we?" He asked the old man._

_He chuckled, "Yes, you two are blood,"_

_Thirteen-year-old Dino didn't like me and the feeling was mutual. Six years past, and nothing changed between us. Luckily for me, I was still undergoing my training, so I was on the move all the time. Finally, just as the seventh year was beginning, I was trusted with my first partner for fieldwork. It was someone from another family, but I wasn't affiliated entirely with a single family yet, so my brother had control over my assignments. I didn't know it at the time, but my partner was only a baby. A baby named Lambo, from the Bovino family._

_Lambo was the cutest baby I had ever seen! What with his immense Afro and cry-baby nature, you just couldn't help but to like him. Well, I couldn't. He was really funny, but not at all cut out for battle. I was, so I took care of all of our assignments with virtually no help from my partner. On one particularly dangerous job, my skills had permitted us the opportunity and my brother's workload had practically forced us to work these jobs, the Bovino family had given Lambo a gift. I honestly really don't know the details, but that's what Lambo told me. Anyways, the "gift" Lambo received was the ten-year bazooka._

* * *

I really don't remember the details after that point, but I know that Lambo used the bazooka, and it was love at first sight. He and I were madly in love, stopping in the middle of each battle to seek cover and talk. When we couldn't, I would "convince" him to use the bazooka when we had the free time after the fight.

I remember that during our first skirmish after he received the bazooka, I was badly injured, and we had to drop out of the fight. My brother, for the first time since the incident with my ex-fiance, showed major concern about my health and well being. After I was healed, months later, he tried to prevent me from returning to the field, but was unable to because of both my stubbornness and the lack of manpower. Once I came back home, it felt like Dino and I had just met for the first time, but we were suddenly much closer, almost on the same level as twins, but not quite there. I think it was the letters he sent me, trying to get me to come back home, but I'm not sure.

"Ashura-chan," Dino called to me to snap me out of my mental wanderings.

"Sorry. Where was I?" I looked around to see that everyone but Gokudera and Dino had left the room to watch something outside.

"Finishing this lame game," Gokudera pleaded hopefully.

I nodded, agreeing but disappointed by the turnout of the game, "Fine, seeing as everyone but you two are gone, I have no choice but to disqualify them. Dino-nii, I have no choice but to call you the loser, seeing as you have twenty-five points, and Gokudera, you have fifty-four points, meaning you win either way,"

"Remember-"

"I'm sure he remembers your warning Dino-nii. Don't worry, I won't give him anything he's not already getting. That came out wrong," I apologized to my over-protective brother.

Awesome, I owed a favor to my roommate, but on the plus side, my brother owed me one. Hah, idget. No, it wouldn't be too bad. Actually, I think I should save my favor for something mildly bad, or for something I really wanted. Yeah, but I wonder what Gokudera will ask me for? Knowing him, probably nothing, or at least nothing I'll like.

So end's Ashura's Tell-All! If there is anything that was failed to be told, or someone has any new questions, do not hesitate to ask! Ashura, out.

* * *

Yeah, what she said is true. If there were any unanswered questions or any new questions, ask me. Oh, and before anyone starts to worry, I'll go into more detail about Lambo and Ashura later in the story. It's not my style to namedrop, but I do give nameless honorable mention. So, thank you again reviewer, this chapter would not have happened if not for the request! Oh, and when I said I was on episode 83, I was wrong, it was really episode 89. My bad. I can't help it if my memory isn't that great. Anyways, now I'm on 93, I think. Don't hold me to it this time, please. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, I hope they keep on coming!

* * *


	7. Target 7: Mukuro Rokudo Strikes Again

An undetermined number of weeks had past since our little game, and luckily for me, things were normal and quiet. That is, until one day while Bianchi was busy elsewhere, everyone who needed to be at school was at school, the children were off doing whatever it is that they do at this time, and I was alone, just walking down the street with a girl whom I had befriended in the past week. Chrome Dokuro was her name, and it was very strange how we met.

* * *

I was walking down the street one day around sunset. I was just walking with no purpose, but when I heard three screams of terror, my dormant assassin blood started to boil with life and excitement. I ran straight to the source, finding three people under heavy fire. Even though I knew better than to just jump into a fight without the details, my recently under-practiced body barreled into the fray.

"Who the hell is this crazy woman?" One of the assailants shouted to one of his teammates.

He looked at me in horror, "You idiot, it's Ashura of the Chiavorone family,"

I smirked, "Actually, I'm working independently at the moment,"

Two of the three dropped their weapons and ran off with their tails between their legs. The third one, a burly bald man, turned to me and gave me an unimpressed look-over.

"Tch, there's no way you're Ashura. She has such a powerful murderous intent in battle, even my old man fell down powerless," He droned, sure of his victory.

I cracked my knuckles and readied to start this fight. I'm sure that this man would break easily in the fight, so I had to hold back to enjoy this longer. Well, in my mind, being able to successfully hold back made you even better.

"Oh, the little girl wants to fight," He tried to provoke me.

I could this much about myself, while in ordinary circumstances, I can be easily provoked, but in a fight, I am utterly impossible to provoke, "No, this little girl is going to win against the big-bad baldy,"

The moron fell for it and charged me. I took a deep breath, ducked and rolled under his quick succession of jabs, and aimed a combo sweeping roundhouse, back kick, and ax kick at him, delivering a shattering and instant defeat.

"Ashura, I'm sorry for doubting it was you!" He was on his knees, begging for mercy.

Being in a good mood, I'd give him the mercy he was groveling for, "Done,"

He ran away, knowing that I had spared him his unworthy life. I turned back to the three that had drawn me here, but they were gone. I was puzzled to say the least, but I shrugged it off and let.

Two days later, I was walking down the same path, but this time, a girl was waiting for me. I'd say she was a student by the way she was dressed, but nothing else could agree with that. I mean, what kind of school girl is missing an eye? I'll admit it's possible, but you could tell that she was a meek girl just by looking at her.

I expected her to say something to me, because she kept staring at me like she wanted to, but she didn't move or call out or anything. I was tempted to say something to her, but every time I tried, she ran away. It took two times passing her before she finally spoke to me.

"Thank you," She whispered in a naturally small voice.

"For what?" I wasn't sure what she was thanking me for.

"For saving us the other day," She told me hesitantly.

I smiled kindly to show that I was nice, " That's no problem. It just hadn't fought in such a long time, I had to jump in,"

"You're a mafioso, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ashura. Pleased to meet ya," I held out my hand to her.

She took it after looking at it for several seconds, "Chrome Douro,"

"Nice to meet you Chrome,"

After that, we started to talk because and we became friends. I even made a positive impression on the two guys she was with, Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto, but I felt like they were hiding something from me. Well, that's understandable, considering the circumstances.

Ok, maybe it wasn't so strange, but whatever, I exaggerate things to make them more interesting.

* * *

"Ashura-san, what is it?" Chrome asked me with moderate concern.

I shook my head, "Nothing, I'm sorry,"

She nodded knowingly, "It's guy trouble, isn't it?"

I looked at her in alarm. I was thinking about a guy, but it wasn't like that. Gokudera had just been warning me about Chrome and my friendship with her in a very roundabout way before he left for school and she came to talk.

"It's not like that," I told her, annoyed that that phrase had became my motto because of much I had to say it.

"You say that so much. In fact, I know who you were thinking about because you said that," She smiled at me, "But don't worry, I won't tell you what you already know, what you hear everyday,"

I blushed and looked down, "Stupid, as if I'd ever even consider a child,"

"I never said that you were considering him for anything, just that you were thinking about him," I knew she wasn't the type to gloat or tease, so I knew her intentions were pure enough, "Besides, isn't Lambo only an infant?"

"I don't love child Lambo like that! No, I love adult Lambo," Finally, someone asked me about my relationship with someone other than Gokudera.

"Love?" Chrome asked with a pained expression, like some inner person was trying to surface and take control of her body, or at least make its presence known to me.

"Chrome?" I looked at her fearfully, unsure about what I should do.

She, or rather he, because she was instantly a man in some unexplainable and non-understandable way, stood beside me motionlessly, "Ashura, it certainly has been awhile,"

I froze for several seconds before I could respond, "It's you!"

Yes, I the skilled and accomplished woman that I am, was rendered frightened and on the verge of fainting from that fear. This man was one I had not seen in years and was one I had hoped never to see again. Mukuro Rokudo.

"So you do remember me," He flashed a self-satisfied smile at me,

My knees buckled under me in panic, so I fell to the concrete ground under me, but instead of getting up like I should have, I just stayed down there with my fists clenched to the point of breaking the skin of the palm of my hands with my nails, "I could never forget. It still haunts me in my sleep,"

"I'm touched," He moved toward me to touch me.

I was about to shy away, but everything went grey. At first I thought it was smoke, and that Hayato was saving me, but I knew that was not it. Alright, it wasn't so obvious, but still, I eventually pieced it together. I mean, the grey didn't move or dissipate or anything. It just stayed there. And the timing wasn't right, unless he had left school before lunch.

So what happened to me? Was it an illusion? No, it couldn't have been, because all that was in the greyness was me. So what happened? Wait, I know what happened. The fear and trauma must have overwhelmed me, making me faint. I don't know why what I saw was grey instead of black, but clearly I was out of it.

* * *

I jumped from my skin screaming at the top of my lungs. I had just been staring at the face of Mukuro, and he was torturing me just for laughs. I looked around and saw that I was in my bed, in my nightdress. Gokudera had run into my room and was by my side.

"Ashura, what happened?" He demanded urgently.

I was panting heavily, trying to calm myself, but the image of Mukuro had yet to leave my mind's eye, "Mukuro," I was choking on my words, the dry lump in my throat making it impossible, "He's back. I saw him, and he's back,"

Gokudera didn't relax and instead sat on the edge of my bed, "That wasn't a dream,"

"I was hoping you'd tell me it was," I was so scared, I was starting to cry fearfully.

"Hey now, I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" He tried to lift my spirits.

I sniffed, "Mukuro scares me,"

He sighed and hugged me, clearly not wanting to, "Shh, he's not here. You're safe,"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not. Not from him,"

"Why does he scare you so much?" Gokudera asked me.

I wiped my eyes but stayed in his arms, "Remember how you said that I was too stuck up and that I'd have a husband picked out for me?"

He looked at me in terror and disgust, "You were supposed to marry that creep?"

I nodded and started to cry on his shoulder, "The worst time in my life,"

He patted my back stiffly, "Well, don't worry, you'll be safe. He won't try anything,"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him hopelessly.

"Because the 10th beat him," He spoke fondly of the 10th all the time, and now was no different.

"Tsuna?" I wiped my eyes and stopped crying, "Tell me about it, please,"

He nodded and told me the story. It was a good story, but to me, it was also incredibly scary. But Tsuna really was amazing. I see now why everyone is so willing to follow him.

"Hey, can you please stay here? I wouldn't ask, but seeing him again puts me in a terrible place," I asked Gokudera if he would stay, but I knew that he wouldn't.

He sighed, his displeasure visible, "Alright, but this time only,"

I hugged him, "Thank you,"

He patted my arm, "Sure,"

"Can you tell me some more about the 10th and everyone?" I asked, hopeful that he would.

"Geez, you've got to bet he most annoying woman on the planet," He complained, but launched into the story about how he first met the Vongola 10th.

I fell asleep after he got all the way through to the ring conflict. He really was a good story-teller. I felt like I was really there, watching the events take place.

* * *

Ok, I had part of this chapter planed since the beginning, and the other part written since chapter three or four. Some of it is new though, so yay! I would have updated it sooner, but I was having computer troubles. Please, please review!


	8. Target 8: The Other Woman

Gokudera was next to me when I woke up the next morning. He had fallen asleep, but I wasn't mad at him because he stayed with me like I asked him to. True, I only expected him to stay with me until I fell asleep, but he went above and beyond for me, so I couldn't complain.

I stretched, trying to be careful to avoid hitting him in the head but failing, "Oops, sorry,"

He blinked at me a few times to make sure he was awake before responding, "No, it's my fault, I should have left after you fell asleep,"

I blushed, "Well, I'm glad you stayed,"

He sensed the impending but in my voice, "But?"

The blood rushed past my cheeks to my entire face, "Why did you stay?"

He sighed and sat up slowly, "You looked very peaceful, but there was a troubled air about you,"

I studied him for a second, "You didn't want me to wake up in terror again, did you?"

He moved to get up, but I grabbed his arm to stop him and he gave me a look I couldn't quite place, "What does it matter to you why I did what I did?"

I looked down, trying to come up with something myself, "Because, I care about you,"

"Yeah, well, I don't need your sympathy," He snapped.

"Gokudera-"

"Ashura, don't bother with me," He cut me off.

"Why?" I started to cry for no apparent reason.

"Becuase I'm not worth it," He grumbled, "I mean, you have to worry about that cow,"

"Hayato," I was powerless as he pulled away and left, causing my life to crumble and shatter instantly around me.

I curled up into a ball and just cried into my pillow. Stupid Gokudera! Stupid, stupid, stupid, that's what he was. He was a stupid jerk.

_Wait, what had he done that was so stupid?_ A voice in my head asked.

_He abandoned me when I was trying to reach out to him!_ I told myself.

_Well what was I trying to reach out to him for in the first place? _The voice countered.

_He's my friend._ I thought honestly.

_You have Lambo. You don't need friends. _The voice told me shadeily.

_I want them. Besides, it's not like Gokudera is my only friend. _I defended myself against myself.

_Seems like you want more than friendship from him._ The voice prodded.

_That's ridiculous! It's nothing like that!_ I told myself sternly.

_You can tell that to everyone else, but you can't lie to yourself. _The voice vanished suddenly and I found myself back in that ball, crying my eyes out.

* * *

A full week had past, and I had only moved from the bed to use the rest room. I don't know why, but my spirit had broken. I refused to eat, I only slept and cried, and I would not talk to the several who tried to cheer me up. No, I doubted that even Mukuro could get me to move at this point. I was hopelessly lost and depressed.

"Ashura, come on, you have to eat. You look horrible," Bianchi sat next to me, offering some of her cooking.

Poison cooking, now that sounded tempting, but still, there was a chance it wouldn't work like I wanted it to, so I turned my head away.

"Ashura, what did he do to you?" Bianchi asked not me, but herself as she stood to leave, "Once I find that boy, heaven help him,"

So, Hayato was MIA? Can't say that I blame him any for leaving, but I couldn't help but wonder why he left. Was it because of what had happened? No, I'm just setting myself up for more pain if I think that. No, more likely he was running away to save his own skin. I wanted to think better of him, and I did, but this is the only thing I can come up with that hurts the least.

"So, how is she?" Chrome asked Bianchi just outside my still open door.

Bianchi just shook her head, "It's not looking good,"

"It's all my fault!" Chrome felt horrible for something that wasn't her fault at all, the poor girl.

"No, I don't know what happened, but I can assure you that it isn't your fault at all," Bianchi then realized that my door was open, so she closed it and I could hear no more of the conversation.

So, even Bianchi blamed him. That poor boy, it wasn't his fault at all. It was mine, but because I stayed and he left, it looked like his. If only I had the strength, no, the will to tell them otherwise....

* * *

I woke up again that night, but I wasn't alone. My brother was sitting on the floor next to my bed, waiting for me to wake up. He had done that a lot during all this, so that wasn't the surprising part. No, what shocked me was seeing him with Lambo. It looked like Dino-nii was waiting for me to wake up and to use the ten year bazooka on Lambo.

"Ashura-chan, if anything can help, this is it," He stood up and fired the bazooka at Lambo, causing him to age ten years for five minutes, "I'll leave you two alone,"

"Ashura, I just want you to listen to me," He paused for me to nod in agreement, "Do you remember when we first met? No, I'm sure you don't. Well, the first time when met on that day, I got you hurt,"

My eyes widened. No, that couldn't be right, could it? No, Lambo would never hurt me!

"You doubt me, but it's true. You don't remember a whole about your past, right? Some things just happened suddenly and some events are hazy, right? Well, there's a reason. During your time with Mukuro, you came up with a split personality to cope with everything he put you through. My point is, you, or rather the other you emerged at the same time as I came from the future. Yes, it was really love at first sight, but for both of you. The other you was too much, so I rejected her. She ran off, but by the time I caught up with her, she was you again, and the enemy critically hurt you. If only had had more tact to wait, you wouldn't have gotten hurt,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I was too deep in this desolence to even pay attention to the implications of what he just said.

"She can talk. Well, My point is, when I found you, I fell in love with you, and only you. You were so kind, but obviously strong. Anyways, I knew it could not and would not work, so this time I used tact. Do you remember what I told you?"

It was coming back to me now, "You told me that you did like me, but it was stupid to fruitlessly devote myself for ten years while I waited for you to grow. You told me that you wanted me to live life and fall in love, and if I still loved you and was single, then you'd happily take me as yours,"

"And I still feel the same. You lying here like this is exactly what I wanted to protect you from. I know from what I was told during this week, you love Gokudera, but I got in the way. I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I know that in the long run, this will be for the best," He looked at me sadly.

"Lambo, you're not breaking up with me, are you?" I started to cry anew.

"I'm sorry," He frowned, truly feeling terrible, and poofed back into his child form.

Just before Lambo could open his mouth, Dino was back in my room to get him. I stared at him harshly, letting him know I was upset.

"Did you ask him to do that?" I yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked after setting Lambo outside and closing the door so we could talk in private.

"Did you know that he was going to break up with me?" My voice only grew louder with each word.

Dino looked at me blankly. I knew that he wanted to say something to me, but clearly he was having second thoughts about it. I knew it was something big, or at least something I didn't want to hear, but we both knew I had to hear it.

* * *

Yeah, this may have come as a total shock and may put off some of you readers, but I have two reasons for doing this. One, an anime that I watched very late one night (For about a week), and it is good to mix things up, which I rarely do in my fics. I wasn't really planning on the whole split personality thing, but I was thinking about it, and because I was watching Mukuro, I really wanted to put him in more, so here's my means. Sorry, but thanks for reading! Get the word out!!

Oh, the reason this is getting updated twice in one day is because of my previously mentioned computer problems. Oh, and part of this fic was also planned! See, I told you I'd go into more detail about her Lambo later.


	9. Target 9: Vanishing Act

"Ashura, I promise you on our mother's grave, I had no idea that he was going end it," Dino promised me, holding my hands in his as he knelt by my side.

"So, you didn't know that was going to happen. Did you know about my split personality?" I was now clam, knowing that it was Lambo's idea and not anyone else's.

He looked at me, but without seeing me, "I'm sorry, but I thought it was for the best that you didn't know about her,"

I flashed a half-smile, "I understand,"

"She's been sealed away inside you, so there is no chance of her ever surfacing," He reassured me.

"Dino-nii, do you think he'll come back?" I changed the subject, still caring more about my present than my past.

"Who? Lambo? Mukuro? Hayato?" He teased to try to lighten the mood.

I scowled at him, "You know how I mean,"

He laughed and kissed my head, "There's my sister. Listen, if he really cares about you, he'll return,"

"That's brother for probably not," I turned so I could stare at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Dino-nii, do me a favor and ask him not to go to my grave, if he ever once cared for me, please ask him,"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh really! Ashura, pull yourself together! It's very unbecoming of someone of your stature to mope around like some sulking teen. You're acting like you just lost everything dear to you,"

I ignored him, because as far as I knew, I did.

He sighed, agitated with my relapse, "I thought he was your friend,"

Finally, when someone finally acknowledged what I'd been saying all this time, it was too late to agree with them, because I could no longer lie to myself, "Oh Dino-nii, I love him,"

He hugged me tightly, "Then that's even more reason to get up,"

I shook my head, "I agree with you, under normal conditions, but not now. If he doesn't feel the same, then-"

"And who said what I feel or don't feel?" Gokudera walked in and nodded at my brother, switching places with him, only continuing after the door closed and we were alone together, "I heard that the most amazing thing happened, so I rushed over,"

"Oh?" I looked over at him.

"Yeah, the most annoying woman on the planet finally shut her trap," He looked at me meaningfully.

"Oh," I was hoping for a bit more than that.

"Yeah, it's too bad though. There's a guy who'll miss her yammering," He smiled at me sideways.

"Really?" I was intrigued by the conversation and even more so at how it would end.

"I guess she gave up when her stupid roommate left," He said, keeping this up to agonize me further.

"But it was her fault, and I'm sure that she would have taken the blame if she could have," I apologized softly to him.

"Nah, he was a punk, so he deserves it," He waved my apology down.

"And then what happened?" I pressed him to finish this.

He smirked, "The stupid cow she was seeing gave up the best thing that ever could have happened to him,"

I smiled, "What a stupid cow,"

"I agree. That loud-mouthed idiot he gave up was quite the annoying woman," He said.

I was about to yell at him, but his lips found mine first. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. My fingers wound themselves into his hair before I realized it.

"But she's my woman," He kissed me again.

"Gokudera," I muttered into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around my emaciated body and pulled it tightly against his own body, "Make love to me,"

In response to my request, he moved his right hand up to my head and his left down my spine. My own hands mimicked his movements, only rougher and with more obvious hang-ups. He lowered himself down so his face lined up with my abdomen and slowly dragged his fingers and hands down with him. That sent a sensual shiver down my spine, but he thought it was fear or perhaps even second thoughts.

"Ashura-"

"Shh," I gently put my knee to his tender lips, "I've just never done this before, but I'm glad it's with you,"

"No pressure then," He kissed me briefly with each word, making the last kiss the longest.

I wrapped my legs around his lower back, locking myself in place with my ankles, "Hayato-"

"I know," He smiled at me reassuringly.

* * *

"Hayato!" Someone familiar yelled, so I opened my eyes, my vision hazy from the deep sleep I had just emerged from.

"Sis, I love her. I'd give up my position of the 10th's right-hand for her," He held my shoulder tightly.

Bianchi noticed I was awake, so she changed her line of attack, "Well, you certainly seem to like her at least. But who knows if she feels the same? I'm just saying, you're putting a lot of pressure on her, saying things like that,"

"You don't give her enough credit. We love each other, so we can work it out," He tightened his hold on my shoulder, but also around my waist, which I had no idea he was holding.

"We shall see," She said ominously and left.

Still not knowing I was yet awake, Gokudera kissed the back of my head, "Don't worry about what she says, we'll make it,"

I turned on my other side to look at him, "Would you really give up your dream for me?"

He looked at me sheepishly, "You heard that?"

"Just the part where you told her that you loved me," I wasn't sure how to react, but for some reason, I was feeling panic slowly taking over.

"Well, sorry you weren't the first to hear it, but it's true, I do love you," He kissed me.

I backed away, "She's right, this is some really heavy stuff,"

He let go me and looked at me with uncharacteristic hurt on his perfect face, "What are you saying? I thought that-"

"No, I really do like you, and I couldn't have picked someone better for my first time, but this is just too much," I shook my head and sat up, "I'm sorry, I just can't handle this right now,"

I grabbed my discarded clothes and left the room hastily dressing myself. I didn't know how to handle this, it was just too weird. I need to think and clear my mind of all doubt, I just hope he sticks around long enough for me to settle everything.

* * *

I knocked on the door to my room, hoping that Gokudera was still in there. I opened the door and saw that he waiting for me, just sitting there calmly. It was like he had expected me to act like that and had prepared himself.

"Gokudera, I'm sorry, it's just that I really like you, and I haven't really entered such serious and unexplored grounds before," I blushed, hating to show my venerability even still.

"It's-" Suddenly, he was gone in poof.

I looked around, mystified at what had occurred. It looked exactly like Lambo had used his ten-year bazooka, but Lambo was nowhere in sight. Where was Gokudera? What happened to him? Well, if anyone could help, I'm sure it would be Tsuna and his family.

I didn't want to waste any time, but I knew I couldn't show like this, even if I had put on fresh clothes. So, after showering and dressing, I ran to go to Tsuna's to get help. I stopped only to ponder why it was so quiet as I approached the house.

"Oh, Ashura, you're here awfully early. Are you alone?" Tsuna's mom asked from the front door as she was out for an early morning walk by the looks of it.

I nodded, "Yeah. I really need to talk to Tsuna-san,"

"Well, he's not awake yet, but you're more than welcome to wait for him," She smiled at me and moved aside so I could wait inside the house.

As we later found out, Reborn-sama, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko, and Haru were all gone without a trace. Reborn had been missing for at least a day now, but everyone else had vanished at different times, and in different locations, so that only thickened the mystery as to where they went.

* * *

Ok, sorry! I'm sorry if this moved to fast, if it was in poor taste, and/or if it was so horrible a move. In my defence, it should have been obvious it came to this point. Oh, and please don't jump to the conclusion that she's a whore. Ashura's not, but for them the moment was just right. A bit soon yes, but still right. I did plan on that happening, but not this quickly. Ok, this fic isn't over yet, just so everyone is clear on the matter.


	10. Target 10: Ten Years Later

I drummed my fingers against the dinner table, nervous for the safe and speedy return of Hayato. He had gone out to check on something, but he hadn't responded like he told me would. Panicked, I had turned to Lal Mirch to retrieve him. I would have gone myself, but that was impossible for me in my current condition.

"Don't worry, he should be back soon," Yamamoto told me, sitting across from me at the table.

I frowned at the baseball-nut swordsman, "If not for everything that's taken place recently, I wouldn't worry. I know he can protect himself, it's just dangerous for anyone involved with the Vongola right now, and the idiot doesn't exactly try to hide what family he's in,"

"You know better than anyone that he is more than capable of coming back alive," He shrugged, "Well, it's time for me to go,"

"Later," I said without really looking at him.

"See you later," He said over his back and left.

I sighed and continued my maddeningly long wait. What was taking him so damn long? For his sake he better hurry, because if he misses the day our lives change forever, he'll never live it down.

* * *

"Ashura, you may want to see this," Giannini, the inventor and weapon up-grader, called to me.

I sighed and sat down in front of the monitor he was pointing at "What?"

He didn't need to say anything, because not a second after I sat down, I saw the image of Gokudera. Ten years younger. And the ten year younger Tsuna was with him and Lal.

"No way, that's completely impossible!" I covered my mouth with my hand in disbelief.

There was no way this was happening, not now. I had to be asleep, this just couldn't be true.

"Ashura, do you want to come greet them, or would you rather rest?" Reborn, also from ten years ago, asked me kindly.

"I think I will rest for a bit. Please do me a favor and don't tell Hayato. I don't want to upset or distract him," I pleaded.

Reborn nodded, "I'll do my best,"

"Thank you," I smiled at him and headed off for my room.

Don't get me wrong, I love Hayato and always will, but I fear that if he finds out about his relationship with me, things in the past might change for the worse for me. I love him, and I love being his wife, but if he knows how serious things got, he might panic and leave my past self when he returns to his time. I couldn't have that.

* * *

I left my room again, only to find that now Yamamoto, Lambo, I-pin, Haru, and Kyoko had been replaced with themselves from ten years ago. At this rate, no body would be left. Let's hope this trend doesn't continue, because I'm not sure it would be too safe for me to time travel right now.

"Are you feeling alright? You look ill," Reborn, who happened to be passing by, told me.

"I feel fine, I think I just over-slept," I stretched my arms out and brought them to rest around my belly.

"So, what should we call you?" Reborn asked me thoughtfully.

"Chi," I knew it was simple, but I think it fits the best.

"Chi, huh? Well, just so you know, two nice boys were injured fighting," Reborn told me nonchalantly.

"Will that man ever give me a peaceful moment when I don't have to worry about his health?" I shook my head and ran off to see him, "Thank you, Reborn-sama!"

I saw Hayato lying down peacefully and I smiled at the sight. My sweet, sweet Hayato. He so rarely had peace these days, even seeing him in bandages had little effect on this moment.

"How is he?" Bianchi and Fuuta, who had both just returned, asked me.

"I wish I knew. I only just found out myself," I looked at my sister-in-law, "Bianchi, there's something you should know. Reborn's back. Well, from ten years ago, and this isn't exactly the current Hayato,"

Her eyes flashed dangeroulsy at me, "You want to try that again?"

"Ciaossu," Reborn himself popped out of utterly nowhere.

"Oh, Reborn," The usually calm and collected Bianchi lost that hardness of hers, so Fuuta and I walked into Gokudera's room to give them some privacy.

"So, is it really him from ten years ago?" Fuuta asked excitedly.

"Well, it's more like nine years and ten months," I corrected, "But no one knows how they got here,"

"Hmm, are there any leads?" Fuuta started to ponder it.

I was about answer, but Tsuna's voice stopped me, "Are you two here to visit?"

"Yeah, I'm Chi, and this is Fuuta, but you already know him," I flashed a "you better go along with it" smile to Fuuta.

"Long time no see," Fuuta waved at Tsuna and started to talk with him so I could have a moment with the resting form of Gokudera.

"Hayato, what will we do with you? Even now, you give me such a headache, but then again, if not for that, things would be very different for me right about now," I sat on the edge of his bed and bent over him, "No, I shouldn't be this close,"

He blinked himself awake just as I backed up slightly, "Who are you? Where am I?"

I smiled at him, "I'm Chi,"

"Oh, Gokudera-kun, you're awake," Tsuna glanced over form his talk with Fuuta.

"Chi, you should tend to the children," Reborn called to me from Bianchi's arms.

I smiled at Hayato once more and ran to the door, flashing an "I'll explain later" glance at Bianchi as I passed.

* * *

"Kyoko, I'm scared," I heard the younger Haru sob from the open kitchen door.

I knocked softly on the door before entering the kitchen, "Can I come in?"

They both just nodded. I smiled cheerfully at them before leaning against the kitchen counter. I noticed Lambo and I-pin were taking a nap in the corner, so I knew I had to keep it quiet.

"I know, it can be scary in a new place, but would imagine a different time in an old place would be something strange. I know you don't know me, but you can trust that you're in a safe place. Tsuna has you two well looked after," I mentioned the last bit knowing it would soften them up for conversation.

"I'm Kyoko," She gave me a smile similar to the one she used to have, but this one was more timid and frightened.

"Chi," I shook her hand and released it again.

"I'm Haru," She lacked all of the enthusiasm I knew she possessed.

"Pleased to meet you. I guess we're all going to be spending time together, until Tsuna and the others can get you back safely to your time,"

"Chi, may I ask you something?" Kyoko asked me in the most polite manners anyone could manage to use.

"You can ask me anything," I beamed at them both.

"Why are you here? It seems like everyone has something to do, but no offence, I don't see what your job is," She surprisingly just spit it out.

"Well, not too long ago, I was a fighter with Lal and the guys. Now, I just take care of the daily business. I geuss in terms of the house, I'd be the mom and everyone else the child," I shrugged, not implying anything out of the ordinary or obvious, "But sometimes I help with jobs that don't require physical labor,"

"So, you'll be like our supervisor then?" Haru reiterated.

"I suppose that is the case, in a nutshell," I shrugged, "So, we have some dinner to make, don't we?"

We all went around the compound in single file with me leading. I would make us stay in a group until they could navigate on their own without too much trouble. Of course that meant rigorous training and the ability to move from the kitchen to the washrooms to the changing rooms and any other major room in a certain set time limit. Sorry girls, I'm just bored and have nothing better to do at the moment.

* * *

Ok, Lambo was a bit of a time water in this fic. Don't get me wrong, I love Lambo, but watching the show really made me shift my priorities. Freaking octopus head. Oh, I'm on 107, but I probably would have been further if not for my wacko sleep schedule and my bad moods. TMI, sorry.


	11. Target 11: Enter into the World, Arashi!

A week before the raid on the Millefiore's Japanese base, I sat with young Gokudera, whom I had become rather attached to in spite of my wishes and best efforts to stay way. He had barely noticed how much time we had been spending together, but the time was not entirely lost to me.

"So, tomorrow's the big day. How are you feeling?" I asked him as we sat in my room, me resting on my double bed and him sitting on the floor.

"I'm not worried, we have the 10th," He acted cool to hide his fear.

If not for knowing him so well, I would have been fooled, "You're scared shitless,"

He knew there was no fooling me, "Yeah, I am,"

"So, what part scares you the most?" I was curious, and I wanted to know if was me he was thinking about.

"I'm not saying," He turned his face away from me.

I sighed, "How about this, you tell me what scares you about tomorrow, and I'll tell you what scares me about having this baby?"

Yes, I was pregnant and due to pop at any given second. Luckily, because I didn't bring up the father, nobody else did either. I knew everyone was curious and none of the theories were accurate or very kind to the father, but I kept silent for the sake of my past self.

He thought about it for a second, "Deal,"

"You go first," I told him, wearing an "if you don't tell me first, I won't say a word" look.

"I'm worried about Tsuna's health, and I'm worried I won't be able to get back to my girl," He said in embarrassment.

I smiled, "Do you miss her, this girl I've heard nothing about?"

He scowled at me, "Hey, it's you turn,"

I chuckled, "Alright, alright. What scares met he most is everything. Will they find us? Will I be able to care for and protect my baby? Will I be able to raise this child? Will the father, my husband who I love more than life itself, will he return? If not, can I tell....Oh, never mind that last bit,"

"Sounds like you have more to worry about then all of us," He looked at me seriously, awed by the thought of what I'd have to do.

"Well, I have all of you, and when you go back, I'm sure that your future selves will return here to their proper places," I smiled hopefully.

He shifted on the floor, "So, you wanted to hear about my girlfriend. Well, her name is Ashura. She's a member of the Chiavorone, but that's only because her brother Dino is the boss....Wait a minute, since the Vongola and Chiavorone are still allied, you must know what happens to her!"

I frowned, because this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. Well, because he was the one who brought it up, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad.

"Well, I do, but you might not like what I'll tell you," I warned him.

"Please, I need to know," He begged.

How could I resist that face, "Well, she is.......Owww," I screamed and grabbed my stomach, "The baby's coming,"

"Ok, stay here and breath, I'll go get the others," He jumped up.

All I could do was nod because of how much pain I was in. He came back, not a minute later, with everyone behind him to help me give birth to my baby.

"Ok, unless you're helping with the delivery, you should go," Bianchi ordered curtly as she readied everything.

I shook my head, "Gokudera, please stay,"

He looked at me fearfully, but nodded and stood next to me out of everyone's way. As it ended up, the only people who stayed in the room were Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, and Hayato.

* * *

Six hours later, I held my adorable and healthy baby boy in my arms. He was just so cute, and he looked so much like his father.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Bianchi asked me, preparing to leave the room.

I looked at my son and at Hayato, "I think I'll need to get back to you on that,"

She nodded knowingly and left, "I think I'll go tell everyone how it went,"

"I should leave you two alone," He stood to follow his sister.

I grabbed his arm to stop him, "No, I need to talk with you. You said that you wanted to know what happened to Ashura, well I'm her. The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to scare you into breaking up with me when you got back to the past,"

He just stared at me, "Prove it,"

I nodded toward my dresser and the pictures on it. He walked over to them and looked at each one for several seconds, taking them in in great detail. He stopped last on the picture of our wedding.

"So, you really are Ashura. I think that I somehow knew it all along," He was still staring at the wedding picture.

"I'm just sorry you had to find out like this," I smiled at the baby, "Do you hate me?"

He shook his head and sat next to me, smiling at his son, "No, you lied for our own good,"

I pouted, "You make it sound so bad when you say it like that,"

"Jeez, you don't have time to pout, you're a mother now," He rolled his eyes at me.

"I am, but you're not, not yet," I kissed the top of my son's head.

"Not a mother, no. It's strange, but I am a father," He looked at me for guidance that I couldn't give.

I laughed, "That's what you said when you found out about him, among other things,"

"That means that you chose me," He pointed at himself, realizing that we were still a couple in the future.

"Please, it may not always seem like it, but believe me, you're the only choice for me," I smiled at him, "So, do you want to hold your son?"

He nodded, "My son,"

I handed him over to his father, "So, what should we name him? And don't say Tsuna, please,"

"Arashi," He thought about it before giving his answer.

"I love it. It makes him even more like his father now," I held his arm while he held Arashi.

He handed Arashi back to me, "So, are feeling up to introducing Arashi to the others? Normally, I would want to wait myself, but I think everyone should see him so they have more drive to return,"

"Wow, you're very fatherly. I wouldn't have guesses," I smiled at him and slowly got up from the bed, "Sorry to be bother, but could you please help me walk?"

It was his turn to smile at me, "Like I'd make my future wife and mother of my child fend for herself,"

"Oh yes, how could I ever forget how weak I am," I scoffed.

He shook his head mockingly, "I just don't know,"

I glared at him, ready to start yelling, "If not for Arashi, I would so murder you right now,"

He smirked victoriously at me. I rolled my eyes as we shuffled out of my room to the kitchen where everyone was gathered. They all stopped talking as we entered the room, Arashi safely cradled in my arms.

"Yeah, this is Arashi," I mumbled uncomfortably.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Fuuta, who was the closest to us, gushed.

Gokudera and I smiled at each other. So it was, everyone crowded around us, each admiring Arashi and saying all kinds of kind things. I didn't let anyone else hold him, but everyone was fine with that because they understood the protectiveness of a mother.

* * *

Ok, it's a bit short, but yeah.....Also, I'm not getting any ideas for this story, so if anyone has an idea, please, please, please tell me.


	12. Target 12: Farewell, Little Bomber Boy

In the short time he had before leaving to the Millefiore base, Gokudera had really stepped up. I mean, after I saw how well he took it after finding out that we were married in the future, I thought that he would only step into that role, but surprisingly, considering his hatred of children that is, he had also tried to step up for our son, and I must admit he was doing pretty good. I would know too, because Arashi never left my sight for an instant, and when I was sleeping, I had everyone, mostly Bianchi or Hayato, watch over him.

"You know, it's ok now to be so watchful, but you should back off a bit as he gets older," Gokudera told me one night.

If anyone else had told me that, I probably would have punched them through a wall or two, "If anyone else had told me that, I probably would have punched them through a wall or two, but because you told me, I'll work on that. Later of course,"

He rolled his eyes, knowing that I probably wouldn't, "Sure, sure,"

"Hey, can you promise me one thing?" I asked quietly, almost too afraid to ask him, "Can you please try to keep yourself in one piece? I can't stand to see you hurt, so please try, for me and for Arashi,"

He took in my doe-eyed expression, "You know that'll be a tall order, but I'll try,"

I hugged him as tightly as I could, "Oh thank you! Oh, and when you go back to your present, please, please, please don't tell me how we end up, That would probably send me running. I mean, if I ask and I really want to know, go ahead and tell me, but don't just blurt it out,"

"If I can even get back," He reminded me.

I smiled at him, "Well, if you're stuck here, at least you have us,"

"But wouldn't that mess up us getting to this point?" He dumbed it down for me.

"Probably, but that's also how I know that everything will work out in the end. I mean, this might become some alternate future thing like in comic books, but you will get back regardless of what the future holds," I smiled at him and hugged him tightly, "But either way, I will always love you,"

He grumbled, "Yeah, yeah,"

I laughed, "And this is exactly why. But, say that you were stuck here, what would you do?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "What else can I do? I'll be there for my family,"

I twirled his hair in my fingers and smiled coyly, "I didn't ask about your job. That is a surefire thing. I meant me,"

I could tell that he wanted to ask about his future with the Vongola, but he put me first, "My answer goes both ways. I will do what the 10th tells me to do, and I will be there for Arashi. But you, you will be the driving force behind my every thought and movement and breath,"

I could tell that that was one of the hardest things for him to say, but that made it mean so much more, "For the 10th's right-hand man, that is quite the spectacular answer, and as my husband that is the best thing I could hear,"

His eyes lit up excitedly, "You mean that I become the 10th's right-hand man?!"

I chuckled, "Wasn't it obvious? You were the only one who wanted the job. Or, at least, you were the only one who voiced that wish the most. Honestly, it was very annoying at times,"

"So I only got the job because I begged for it?" He looked down.

I rolled my eyes, "That's not what I meant. You earned the job fair and square, I was just stating it for your current age,"

"You say that now," He leered playfully at me.

"Oh yes, it is my goal in life to lie to you and ruin your life, you caught me," I scoffed.

He laughed at me and then kissed me, "I thought this was your goal in life,"

I kissed him back, "You better mean loving you and nothing else, or else your a dead man,"

He smirked at me, and kissed me again, "Why don't we define your meaning?"

I wanted to, but something wouldn't quite let me, "Arashi...."

He looked over at our son alseep in his crib, "It's not like he'll remember if he wakes up, but I suppose a night with his aunt won't be so bad,"

"I'll be waiting," I said as I got up and grabbed my baby.

I blow him a kiss as I headed for Bianchi's room. I found her just outside my room, so that was conveinet for me. Or not, because it seemed that she was looking for her brother. She looked stressed, but managed to forced a smile smile for Arashi's sake.

"It's time. They started early," She whispered, terror lining her fearless face.

I sighed, upset about my lost moment, but I quickly turned around to get Hayato, "It's time for you to go,"

He blinked at me, in the process of removing his shirt, "Are you kidding me?"

I adjusted my baby in my arms and frowned at my future husband, "I really wish I was,"

He put his shirt back on, "So, this may be the last time we see each other like this,"

I smiled at him, "I know,"

He kissed me, not a rough kiss like normal, but a soft, slow, tender kiss that knocked my socks off and told me that he loved me forever, "I guess this is it then,"

"Hey, remember your promise, and that we love you," I said, smiling at both of my boys as Gokudera ran off to join the 10th.

He waved without looking back at me, but I didn't blame him, because after all, he is a man. I smiled at my sleeping angel and put him back in the crib so he could sleep. Even though I wasn't tired, I laid in my bed my cried myself to sleep, facing the invisible imprint of my husband.

Not two hours later, Arashi woke me up, crying for me. I was up before his second breath, and had him in my arms by the time he drew in that breath. He slowed down but didn't stop crying once my arms were around him. I carried him from the room to the kitchen. Haru and Kyoko were already awake, moving around to keep busy. They beamed when Arashi and I entered the kitchen.

"Oh, did we wake him?" Haru asked the impossible.

I shook my head, "I think that he just misses his father,"

"Yeah, we miss them too, but we'll work hard until they return," Kyoko told me.

I wondered what story they had told the girls. Well, it wasn't my problem. I had bigger things to care about, not to say that I wasn't concerned with the safety and success of this mission. Yes, I'd say that my nerves were evenly skewed. And that would last until we found out the success of the mission.

That's how I spent my time, worrying about my husband, caring for our son, shaking while I waited to hear from my brother in Italy, and crying every few minutes at the lack of news on either end. Even though it upset me, I was glad that they made me stay back out of the loop. I eventually had to have Bianchi and Fuuta and the girls take care Arashi, because I was just too stressed to handle it. I knew I could have done better, being what I was, but I think that every time that I ever wanted to break down but didn't caught up to me. I was just glad that Arashi is too young to remember me like this. I just hoped that something would happen to calm me down, besides the mild sedatives.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I was having that acursed WB, and I was busy writing other KHR fics, like the completed "Father Varia" where the Varia become fathers, and the still being written "Kiss Me You Silly Boy", my first yaoi fic with both 6927 and 8059.....


	13. Target 13: What Happens Next

I was asleep when it was time to go get the others from the Millefiore base, but Bianchi took Arashi to greet his father for me like I had asked her. I wanted to be there more than anything, but the mix of my raw nerves and the extra dosage of sedatives had done their job, so therefore I was unable to go greet my husband upon his arrival. I was sure he would understand, so that comforted me slightly in my sleeping thoughts.

"Stupid turf-head...." I heard Gokudera mumbling from beside me.

I rolled over, still half asleep, and faced Hayato, "Hey,"

He stopped his rampage on the boxer and turned to smiled at me, "I survived,"

"I can see that. So, what's the new plan?" I sat up, almost fully awake by now.

He looked away and didn't answer me, so I knew it wasn't good.

I gently grabbed his face in my hands and made him look me in the eyes, "I need to know what it is. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on,"

He sighed and held my hands without removing them from his face, "We have to defeat Byakuran before we can return home, in a game called 'choice', and we only have a short time to train for it,"

I took a deep breath, "Is that all? Well, sounds like I get you for a little while longer,"

He caught the disappointment in my voice, "What? What is it Ashura?"

I smiled at him, "I just miss the older you. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy to have you around in any form, but the older you and I have a deeper history, and I really miss our bond. I didn't realize that age made a difference, but it does,"

"Hmph, it's good to know that you feel this way, it gives me more hope for the past, but that still pisses me off. I am trying. Do you realize how hard it is, trying to do everything I can not only for the 10th, but for you and our son?" He gave me the all-expenses paid guilt trip.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to concern yourself with us, but I have to have you close to me, and that's impossible for me to do without being able to touch you. I love you, so if you need a break tell me, I'll try to understand if I don't. I can handle Arashi on my own, and besides, the one who really needs to be here will be soon enough, so I can manage that long," I kissed his cheek.

He whiped the tears from my eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm afraid that you don't believe I can handle myself and our son," I forced a weak smile-like thing.

He sighed, "Love, I know that if anyone can do it, you can. I know, these are stressful times, and you have so much to worry about. A newborn son, a missing father and husband, your teen lover's safety, and your brother. I admire that you could carry a baby to full term in this atmosphere, and I admire you even more for raising this child on your own, and caring for me, and everything else you do. You really are a super woman,"

I blinked and looked down to hide my crimson face, "You really don't have to say all of that to get me to make love with you,"

"I know, and that's not why I'm saying it. Ok, maybe a little, but it is the truth," he propped my chin up so he could look me in the eyes, "You really are my hero,"

I shook my shoulders, ridding myself of my break-down so I could try to live up to Gokudera's words, "When you're right, you're right. Thank you,"

"Yah, what are husbands for?" He shrugged.

I bumped my head into his, "I can think of some things,"

"Hey now, I have training tomorrow," He pushed me away playfully.

"Well, then think of this as more training, like a warm up of sorts," I kissed him.

I sighed happily, holding Arashi in my arms as Gokudera held me in his. Even if we died tonight, this moment was enough to keep me happy for an eternity. Yes, things could be no better than this I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

Epilogue, thirteen hours later:

Dino stared around the Vongola underground base, or rather, what had been the Vongola underground base. It was nothing more than piles of rubble, dust, and non-perishables. The smell of charred death clung heavily to the air, dampening any hopes of finding a single survivor. However, Dino would not give up until he was sure that his sister and nephew were identified. Maybe his good-for-nothing brother-in-law, but that was iffy. Hey, it wasn't his fault he hated Gokudera so much for tainting his sister.

"Ashura! Ashura, are you still alive?!" He yelled out for her as he and his men shifted through the rubble to find any survivor.

"Sir, we found out the cause," One of Dino's men said.

"There was a gas leak, and apparently, some of Gokudera-san's dynamite had been lit in a highly flammable area by an unidentifiable body," Dino's second random guy said.

"So, they died peacefully at least," He sighed and was about to stop working when he suddenly heard a soft crying sound.

Dino dug further and found three bodies, shrinking in size as you went deeper. Even though the explosion was his fault, however indirectly, the bodies of Gokudera, Ashura, and Arashi were almost completely untouched. It seemed that he had received the brunt of the damage, and yet he was still good-looking, go figure. Well, that pointless factoid aside, Dino found that his nephew had survived in his mother's arms.

Dino raised Arashi out of the mafia world, living as a citizen to the best of his ability in Byakuran's strange and twisted world. The end.

* * *

OMG!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it ended like this! I just really wanted to end this fic, but I had no idea how to do it, and my mom came up with the idea of blowing everyone up, and I really liked the idea, so there you go. Though because I felt horrible about killing a baby, I had to end it like this. I'm really sorry it ended like this, but I want to re-write this fic, so I might someday. If you liked the idea of the story (Dino having a sister who had a long, twisted, complicated, yet loving relationship with Gokudera) then please, read the rewrite if I ever do write one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On a side note, have you ever realized that Gokudera always looks great? Only after his fight with Bel in the Ring Conflict did he not look good.


End file.
